Godzilla-Kaiju Defense Force
by ZheGreetAutizmo
Summary: Enter Jake Kondo, a student attending college in Japan for animation. Or at least he was, before getting recruited by the KDF to fight in an impending attack.(In progress, no set chapter schedual)
1. My name is Jake Kondo (04-21 08:49:04)

Ok so I'm a new writer for solid clean art, not some rough shit I added into a bunch of comic panels. Just don't give me hate, action stories are a passion for me and I want to try my hand at kaiju war stories.

\-- In 1954, a monster named Godzilla had attacked Japan. The damage took 20 years to clean, many buildings demolished, civilians killed, and one massive trail of radiation throughout Japan. Luckily the nuclear half life was only around a couple weeks so Japan was fine. At the very first UN meeting, Japan's representative suggested a united force incase of more Kaiju attacks. And so the Kaiju Defense force was born.

I sat my bag down in my dorm. My name is Jake, I'm a student from Indiana who's been living in Japan for a year now. I started by studying animation but when a teacher saw me in the fitness room, he asked to speak with me. "Your fitness and training is on par with that of the KDF, care to explain?" He questioned me, looking me up and down. No doubt he thought I was in the KDF, he's not far from the truth. My brother was in the KDF from age 18 during an invasion from an alien race named the Xilien. When he came home he'd taught me everything I knew hoping one day I'd sign up to join them. "Well, my brother taught me these exorcises. He fought in the KDF war against the Xiliens." The teacher patted my shoulder saying, "Tell your brother he did a good service to the world." He walked away but I thought about it. My brother helped save the world, he did something important in the world but look at me, in some Japanese animation college because I wanted to base a cartoon on the Kaiju Mothera.

As I return to my dorm I see a note from the teacher, "I'm ex-KDF with friends on the inside. I told them to call you, make your brother proud. From, Mr Hokori." I sighed tossing the note in the trash, great I'm getting into shit I wanted to avoid... But hey, this could be good. I want to live up to my brother's glory. I got the call then, unknown number, I pick up. "Hello?" "Hello yes is this Jake Kondo?" A male voice asked, "Yeah that's me. Are you Mr Hokori's friend from the KDF?" "Of course, I was Yokani's CO during the Xilian war. My name is Daniel Newton, I worked with your brother Tyler. I'd like you to come out to the Kyoto base. I'll be waiting."


	2. Welcome to the KDF

I arrived at the Kyoto KDF base, it was absolutely massive. When I was walking inside I heard a mechanical roar, what was it? A robot Godzilla? Nah it can't be. The tech doesn't exist yet.

I walked to the office of Mr Newton. "I've been waiting for you. Have a seat Jake." I shrugged sitting down in the surprisingly comfortable chair. Danial sounds older, which is appropriate since he looks like he's in his 50's. "So you worked with Ty huh? He said his CO was a hard ass, equating him to Graff from Ender's Game." Daniel laughed, shaking his head. I looked around his office and saw a poster for the film adaptation of Ender's Game. No doubt he was a fan. "Jake, that was entirely intentional. There's one thing you could realize when thinking about a UN authorized anti-giant monster army. We're all nerds!" I kinda smiled, he's just a dude. Sure he's a military man but he still shows he's just a guy. "Well sir, if that's the case do you think I'm capable of fighting in the KDF?" Daniel nods stepping away from his desk to look out his window, seeing the hanger where a robot is being tested. "We need a pilot for a battle mech we're working on. Different from the Gear series of mechs we made. It's name, is Mecha Godzilla." A giant robot Godzilla? Hell yeah I wanna pilot that! "How's it piloted?" Daniel laughed, turning around sitting back at his desk. "Ever played those Gundam pod arcade games? We made a modified one we took from Akibahara and repurposed it to be a cockpit in this mech." "So I'm playing Gundam in real life? Good god you are really a bunch of nerds! And I love it!"

A week later I'm suiting up to test Mecha Godzilla. My suit is meant to withstand the most intense temperatures. I get into the cockpit and whisper to myself, "Just like playing Gundam." I test movements and weapons feeling how smoothly they all work. The sirens go off, "Kaiju detected. All soldiers report to dispatch bay." Alright Jake, time to test Mecha Godzilla.


End file.
